the_rem_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Realm
The third realm is the realm of Earth, and the first realm to have naturally breathable air without the Gods having to intervene. The realm's lesser Elder Goddess is Capella, while the Counterpart is Maaz. History When the third realm was formed, Capella started by creating the Sun, her trusty warrior, and the moon, her muse. She then created the stars, which served as her loyal disciples. However, Capella knew that they couldn't be the residents of the realm. Thus, Capella created the planets, and had them circle around the Sun so that he may shelter them. She gave the Earth the Moon, deciding that the Moon's loving embrace would cradle the humans forever, even though they wouldn't know it. Though, Capella had a twin. A Counterpart twin; Maaz, the liar. In his birth, she banished him to the depths of the ocean, keeping him close enough so that hopefully, the human's kindness and beauty would rub off on him, but far enough away so that he couldn't free himself. Maaz fell in love with the Sun, and would weep when he saw it go down. Algol took advantage of this, and upon watching the Moon and Capella sing to one another, he convinced Maaz to sing his love to the Sun. The Sun was disgusted at the gargled, watery singing, and even more so that a Counterpart would fall in love with him. He rejected him harshly, and decided that every night, the Earth would only be able to see the Moon, and not him. Maaz was heartbroken. From that heartbreak came hatred, and Algol taught him his greatest skill. The skill to dive into the dreams of others, to manipulate and weave lies into the once-sacred gift from Capella. With this, he birthed the Cult of Maaz; a cult dedicated to finding the five perfect vessels so that Maaz could take a human form, and feast upon the flesh of those who rejected him. They succeeded. Maaz killed the sky, ripping the life from the Stars, the Moon, and most important, the Sun. He left no remains of the fallen warrior, making it impossible for him to ever be resurrected. For years and years, he reigned as the terrible beastly ruler of the Earth. Capella wept for years. In time, her crying revived the Stars and the Moon, and the Stars gave up their life to form the Golden City of Aerilon, to house and hide Capella away. The Moon sung beautiful songs to her to try and comfort her, upon upon seeing how Capella wouldn't stop weeping, the moon gave up her gift of life too. She birthed the nine children of the Moon - the first residents in Aerilon. With nine children from her past muse, Capella's crying came to a halt, and wanting to avenge her lover, the Moon, she went to war again Maaz. It was long and difficult, but the children of the Moon managed to banish him back to the sea, and Dio, the eighth child of the Moon, took the memories of the war away from the humans, so they may live in peace once again. Current As of today, humans are still the greatest love of Capella. They live and learn in their short lifetime, and when they pass, Capella sends them into a dream-like state, letting the religious go to their afterlives and taking the non-religious to the Golden City, to become resident Kuumas. However, despite this, Maaz is trying to rise to power once again. Already, he has his past five as entities, picking through the dreams of all to find the perfect five, and his cult is still lurking, waiting for the time to strike. Capella herself has made Aadrial and Muhrial, her Paladin and Heir, yet still felt the need to find five of her own, and another heir. A human heir, one that had passed long ago in the war.